Chapter 36 + Chapter 37
Chapter 36:Faliure Amelie and Fleur walked around the vault,looking for any possible sign of the horcrux.Amelie stared at the mile high piles of gold,gleaming off any light source.She noticed a small,gold locket.She picked it up and opened it.Inside was a picture of a woman with a beautiful face holding a baby girl up.A nasty looking man was also in it.Amelie closed the locket and laced it in her bag.She then heard a crashing noise. "Fleur?....Fleur?!"Amelie yelled.She quickly ran around to a pile of gold.She heard Fleur scream and quickly looked by the door to see Fleur flying out of the room.She quickly pulled out her wand. "Carpe Retractum!"Amelie cried.A rope sot from the end of her wand and wrapped around Fleur's wrist.She was then forced towards Amelie.She and Amelie then crashed into a pile of gold.They looked back at the door,which slammed shut.They both stood up and recovered their wands. "What happened?"Amelie asked. "I...I dont know.I went to z'ouch a doll and z'uddenly...it's eyez glew green and i was sent flying out ze door.."Fleur said.She then turned and looked at a stitched up doll.Amelie flicked her wand,lifting the doll in the air.Amelie stopped it in front of her face,examining it. "This has to be it.This has to be her Horcrux."Amelie said.She then opened her bag and carefully lowered the doll inside. "Perhaps we should look around and find anything else."Amelie said. "That you'll not!!!"A voice said.Amelie and Fleur whirled around,their wands drawn and saw a tall,dark haired woman standing there.The woman flicked her wand.Fleur was sent flying and crashed into a mountain of gold.She was then knocked unconcious.Amelie then looked at the woman.She wore a a jet black robe and had a hood on.Amelie stared as she approached her. Vincent and Ventus had now entered the ministry.Vincent went to drink his Polyjuice Potion until he was stopped.He looked and saw Ventus' hand on is arm. "Ven?" "Something's not right....Lokk.No one is staring at us."Ventus said.Vincent looked around.Ventus was right.Even though they were wanted,no one seemed to care.People just walked right by them. "So...what do were do?"Vincent asked. "Just to be safe,drink the potion."Ventus said,drinking his.His face began to bubble.His hands and arms did as well.He grew taller and his hair turned grey.His eyes went from Green and Black to Blue.He looked at Vincent who also transformed.His hair went from Blonde to Red-Brown.He was slightly taller then Ventus and had dark green eyes.Ventus flicked his wand,changing their outfit.Ventus changed their outfit to a suit,blending in with the ministry officials. "So what now?"Vincent asked,moving around.Ventus cracked his fingers and neck. "We find Carissa and see what her horcrux is if it is here."Ventus said.Vincent nodded. "And maybe we should get find whatever information about her plans."Vincent said.Ventus nodded and the walked down the large underground building.Around every corner was a green and black banner of a large skull with a snake going through the eye sockets and mouth.The floors were green with black gems in it,Every wall had a picture of Ventus and Vincent,saying 'Wanted'.The walked around for at least an hour and found nothing. "Well?"Vincent asked. "Nothing.No horcrux.No Carissa.Nothing on Hogwarts...Nothing."Ventus said.They then heard a man scream.The turned around and saw a man being dragged into an elevator.The elevator then took off going backwards,stopped,and shot down.Ventus and Vincent looked at each other and followed,boarding the next elevator.The elevator shot back,throwing them forward.It then shot down.They stood up,shook there head,and waited.It seemed endless.The elevator kept going down and down and down. "So what do you think they got that guy for?"Ventus asked. "Probably an Undesireable.Alot of wizards like me and you have become Undesireable since Carissa's take over.It's hard to believe it's been almost a year now."Vincent said,messing around with Cariss'a wand. "I know.It seems like just yesterday we broke into Gringotts.Now we are infiltrating the ministry."Ventus said.Vincent then looked up. "That reminds me,as anyone ever broke into Gringotts and was successful before us?"Vincent asked. "Harry,Hermione,and Ron.They did it in 1998.Almost 30 years ago.But then again,they were older than us."Ventus reminded himself.The eldevator then stopped.When they stepped out,a cold,dark,evil breeze hit them.The looked at each other and continued to walk.They walked down a large corridor.On each side of the wall as a cell,holding a wizard.Some of them begged to be let go.Others were petrified and couldn't move.Each cell was gaurded by a New Death Eater.They then heard voices coming from ahead.They looked and saw a small court room.The man was there,sitting in a chair,chained to it.Three wizards surrounded him,their wands pointed. "P-please...I swear...I never talked to them...I-I-I...I never gave them information about you or your plans at Hogwarts....I swear..."The wizard pleaded.Another wizard flicked his wand and shot a Silence Charm at him.A hooded figure shook his head. "Your lying.I know you not only told Ventus Hollow but others as well."The hooded figure said.Ventus then pulled his wand. "Ven?" "It's him....It has to be...It's Keegan.Who else would use my name like that?"Ventus said.Vincent nodded and pulled his wand as well.The wizard flicked his wand again,releasing the Silence Charm. "I swear.I don't even know who that person is.Please sir--" "Avada Kedavra."A green light from the tip of the hooded figure's wand illuminated the room.The wizard chained to the chair was silent.Ventus and Vincent slowly backed up.The wizard laid there,chained to the chair.His eyes were still open and had a blank stare. "Sir Grind...Ventus...Hogwarts....and Carissa..."Vincent could hear the whispers.He struggled to here them.The four wizards then leaved,leaving the dead wizard chained. "Did you hear what they were saying?"Ventus said as they walked into the room. "Not really.Something about Hogwarts.And that isnt Keegan.They said his name with a G."Vincent said.Ventus thought to himself and then shook his head.He then heard a slow moaning noise.It grew louder and louder.Suddenly,a large,dark,cloaked creture bursted from the ground. "The hell?!"Ventus asked. "It must be here to gaurd from intruders!!--''Stupefy!!''--Let's go!!"Vincent said.Ventus shot a red light from his wand.It did nothing to the creature.They ran down the hall towards the elevator.The creature crawled through the tunnel.They shot multiple spells at the creature but nothing hurt it. "Sectumsempra!!....Petrificus Totalus!!....Crucio!!"''Vincent casted.Nothing he casted did anything to it.He let out a loud roar that threw Ventus and Vincent forward.They shook there heads and continued to head to the elevator. ''"Sectumsempra!!....Incarcerous!!"''Ventus casted.Again nothing happened to it.He then stopped. "Ventus!!!What are you doing?!--''Sectumsempra!!"Vincent said.Ventus took a deep breath and aimed his wand. "Aqua Eructo!!!"''He casted.Suddenly,water flowed from every crack and corner of the building.It picked up the creature and trapped it inside a water cacoon.It struggled to break free.It let out loud roars that began to break apart the prison.Ventus and Vincent backed into the elevator and started it.The elevator shot up and Ventus' spell ended.Ventus looked at Vincent.His disguise had wore off now.Ventus' did as well. The hooded figure walked towards Amelie.Amelie raised her wand and began to back up.She looked at Fleur's unconcious body that was lying on the ground. "Stay away from me...''Incarcerous."The hooded woman blocked it.Amelie casted another spell and another spell.Each time.The woman blocked it.The woman then stopped in front of Amelie.Amelie was breathing hard.She was scared.The woman removed her hood.Amelie's eyes widened. "No...Your...Your..."Amelie started saying. The elevator reached the top floor.Ventus and Vincent walked out of the elevator,their heads ducked down.They looked around at everyone.Everyone was wondering why such young kids were there. "How old are they?" "Surely they dont work here." "Is that Ventus Hollow and Vincent Black?"They heard the peoples suspicions.Suddenly Vincent was hoisted up in the air and slammed down into a pool of water.Ventus looked behind him and looked back in front of him to find a hooded figure in front of him.The figure slowly removed his hood. "No...It's not possible...Your...Your..."Ventus started to say. "Carissa..."Amelie said,staring at Carissa's face.The gold around her illuminated her face. "Grindelwald..."Ventus finished.Grindelwald looked like he was 21 years old.Ventus slowly backed up.He couldn't believe it.Grindelwald had been killed by Voldemort 30 years ago. Chapter 37:Duel Ventus stood in front of the once famous dark wizard.He had remembered everything about Grindelwald.He remembered when his Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher taught them about Grindelwald and how he apparently stole the Elder Wand and murdered many muggles.Ventus swallowed hard,fear striken.Vincent stared at Grindelwald from the pool of water.He looked ahead and saw his wand laying on the ground.He slowly crawled out of the pool towards his wand,making sure Grindelwald wouldn't be able to see him.Grindelwald stared at Ventus' Green and Black eyes with his light blue eyes. "Do you know who i am?"Grindelwald said,moving his arm out of his sleeve,revealing a wand.It was a pale white color, had a skinny shaft,and had a bone-like appearence to its handle. "G-Gellert...Grindelwald...Y-You were once a great dark wizard...So great that if you hadn't been imprisoned in Nurmengard Prison,which you built, you would have been greater Voldemort."Ventus said.Grindelwald grew a smile that closely resembled Carissa's. "You seem to know alot about me."Grindelwald said. "Y-You also stole the famous Elder Wand.You then dueled Albus Dumbledore in Europe where he defeated you and imprisoned you in Nurmengard.You were then killed by Voldemort."Ventus said,still shaking.Vincent was almost to his wand.Grindelwald hadn't noticed him yet.He stretched his arm and grabbed his wand.He then quickly returned to the pool,lying facedown to look like he was dead,his wand in his hand. "I was.Luckily Carissa brought me back to life.Which reminds me...Your friend has her wand...I'll be taking it..."Grindelwald said,moving past Ventus to the seemingly dead body of Vincent.Grindelwald stopped in front of the pool and raised his wand. "For good measure...Avada Kedav--"Vincent then bursted into life.Ventus heard him yell,"Expulso!!!" Amelie stared at the face of Carissa.She had heard of her and had been tortured by her but had never met her face-to-face.She shaked and looked at the unconcious body of Fleur.She tightned her grip on her wand. "Oh i wouldn't do that.we both know you can't....Expelliarmus."Carissa said.Amelie's wand flew from her hand and landed on Fleur.She began to back up.Carissa walked towards her,her wand held out.Amelie gulped.She looked behind her and saw a moutian of gold.She was trapped.She then heard Fleur yell, ''"Petrificus Totalus!!" ''Suddenly,Carissa was dueling Fleur.Amelie sat down,leaning against the pile of gold.She then saw her wand fly through the air and caught it.She was amazed at how Fleur was dueling Carissa.The way she slashed the air with her wand,the way she elegantly moved through the air.It was fascinating to her.Flashes illuminated the whole vault.A green bolt then whizzed by her.Amelie was barely able to move away from it,the force of the spell cutting her neck. "How dare you attack the girl!!"Fleur screamed.She then continued to duel Carissa.Green,Blue,and Red flashes came from the witches wands.Amelie took a deep breath and joined in the fight yelling, ''"Incendio!!" ''Carissa blocked the spell.She then shot a green blot at Fleur.She moved out of the way of the spell and sent a cloud of black smoke at Carissa.It was then gone and sollidified into black daggers.Fleur blasted open the ground.Amelie then levitated a large rock in front of them,blocking the daggers.Amelie then levitated a large amount of gold in front of her.It was then melted into a hot,bubbling,gold liquid.amelie then shot the whole thing at Carissa.Carissa conjured an invisible shield that blocked the liquid.She then smiled.Fleur and Amelie looked at each other and back at Carissa,their wands pointed at her. Grindelwald waved his wand faster than Vincent could see.Vincent's spell hit a conjured shield and he was thrown back against a wall.He shook his head and recovered his wand.Ventus then took a deep breath,pulled out the basilisk fang wand,and whirled around,aiming his wand at Grindelwald yelling, "Petrificus Totalus!!".Grindelwald blocked it skillfully and with a wave of his wand,he and Ventus began to duel.Green and Red lights went flying everywhere.The walls of the ministry tunnels were becoming destroyed,the tables were crushed,and the giant statue that was in the middle of the pool of water was slowly crumbling away.Ministry officials were running away,screaming.Vincent went to join the fight until he was stopped by a blonde-haired boy. "Scorpius..."Vincent said,lifting his wand.Scorpius stared at Vincent's eyes.He then pulled out a wand.It was fairly short and plain and had a black handle that came to a point.He waved his wand through the air,sending a chunk of ground at Vincent.Vincent blocked it and sent the tiles of the walls and floor at Scorpius,spinning them.He then waved his wand,the tiles flying to the sides of him.Scorpius then yelled, ''"Bombarda Maxima!!" ''while Vincent yelled, ''"Petrificus Totalus!!". ''Scorpius' spell hit Vincent's wand,causing it to explode.Vincent's spell hit Scorpius,paralyzing him. He then ran up to Scorpius and wrestled his wand from his hands.He then ran to help ventus,who was still duelling Grindelwald.He aimed his wand at Grindelwald and yelled, ''"Impedimenta!!" '' Carissa was still staring at them.She flicked her wand and large mountain of gold began to fall.Fleur aimed her wand and yelled, ''"Finite Incantatum!!". ''The gold stopped falling in midair.Amelie then slashed her wand,sending the mountain of gold flying at Carissa.She waved her wand that caused the gold to fall in its place.Amelie then sent a large ball of fire at Carissa.Carissa then waved her wand.The fire was then disintegrated.Carissa then sent a bright ball of light at them,blinding them.Fleur then waved her wand,causing the light to disappear.Amelie and Fleur then looked up and found Carissa gone. "V'here you think she v'ent?"Fleur said,looking around,her wand ready.Amelie looked around.She waved her wand,creating three yellow arrows pointing down.The arrows circled around every moutain of gold and around the whole vault.They then disappeared. "Looks like she left."Amelie said.She then looked into her bag and picked up the doll.She saw it's bright green eyes glow and she quickly dropped it back in her bag. "At least we still have the Horcrux."Amelie said.There was then a loud rumble.They looked around to find its location.It grew louder and louder.The piles of gold were shaking and beginning to fall.Fleur the flicked her wand shouting, ''"Lumos Maxima!!" ''A large tsunami of gold was headed for them.Amelie and Fleur began running towards the door. Vincent's spell missed Grindelwald.All three were shouting spells.Green and red and blue lights flashed.Spells went everywhere,destroying the tunnels.Ventus waved his wand,creating arrows that shot at Grindelwald.Grindelwald waved his wand,causing the arrows to incinerate.a black,smokey dragon was then fired at them.Vincent flicked his wand that caused the dragon to disperse and the smoke resollidified into daggers that shot at Grindelwald.He flicked his wand,causing a dead wizard's body to float in front of him,the daggers hitting the body.The body then fell to the ground. "You two are good...I'm surprised you this good for being so young."Grindelwald said.Ventus and Vincent looked at each other and back Grindelwald.Grindelwald was then in full flight and was gone from the ministry.Ventus quickly grabbed Vincent's arm and they disapparated away from the ministry.﻿ ﻿ ﻿